


A sky full of stars

by tailorstales_11



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Babies, M/M, SubaNatsu, happy birthday natsume!!!, i'm a slut for coldplay and their songs pls accept me, my son - Freeform, oh to be two gays stargazing in a sweet summer night
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailorstales_11/pseuds/tailorstales_11
Summary: [...]Cerca le stelle in un altro tipo di cielo.È distratto, fin troppo distratto al punto dall’innervosirsi perché non essere padrone della situazione è un qualcosa che ha sempre poco tollerato. Conoscere é importante, sapere come muoversi altrettanto.Estraniarsi, vagare con la mente, può quasi rivelarsi letale.Ma con Subaru è diverso.[...]
Relationships: Akehoshi Subaru/Sakasaki Natsume
Kudos: 4





	A sky full of stars

**Author's Note:**

> Il compleanno di Natsume non volevo assolutamente perdermelo dato che avevo questa fic in mente da qualche giorno <3  
> Sono una coppia dolcissima tbh, I need more  
> Happy birthday bby, and enjoy!!!

_'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars_

_I'm gonna give you my heart_

**G** li era piaciuta come idea, quella di andare ad osservare le stelle.

Al riparo da tutti, dai rumori della città che si dilettano tra uno strombazzare di clacson e le risa fuse alle grida di chi esce per andare in discoteca e di chi torna a casa dopo una giornata stancante.

Chiasso, frastuono, il tamburellare incessante di suoni che lo tormentano anche nel sonno.

Che non gli permettono di pensare.

Che lo disturbano e lo tengono intrappolato in un mondo in cui dai suoi pensieri non può fuggire.

La risposta per raggiungere la salvezza si cela nelle stelle.

Lo guida su quella collina, il telescopio in spalla e la mano che afferra la sua ad invitarlo a fuggire con lui in un mondo dove è concesso di riposare in pace. Tra le carezze dell’erba fresca di rugiada e l’abbraccio dolce di una notte d’estate. Dove non vi sono suoni, dove non può raggiungerli alcun frastuono e il cui unico rumore è dato dai loro respiri e dai grilli che improvvisano musica.

Si lamenta, all’inizio, per quel contatto. Di quelle dita così forti attorno alle sue, più riluttanti per abitudine. Si lamenta come sempre e come sempre sulle sue labbra si disegna l’accenno di un sorriso che più passano i giorni e più diventa marcato, senza che abbandoni mai il suo viso.

E i suoi occhi brillano, con Subaru che ne intercetta immediatamente il luccichio pochi attimi dopo. Quasi sia stato chiamato dalla sua felicità.

E gli sorride.

_“Sembra che tu non stia sorridendo per davvero.”_

Le parole cambiano, mutano con lo scorrere del tempo. Si plasmano al volere di coloro che vanno a pronunciarle e come incantesimi si scagliano sulla persona a cui erano destinate. Persona che cresce con loro. Che cambia con loro. Che le piega al suo volere.

Natsume non coglie se sia stato lui a modificare le parole o le parole ad averlo influenzato in quella lenta crescita. Ma forse non è una domanda che merita per davvero una risposta data se non con i gesti. Perché adesso sorride un po’ più spesso. Perché adesso apprezza più apertamente il contatto dell’altro.

Quella mano che lo guida e che gli mostra il firmamento che già sa di conoscere ma che esplora ancora una volta attraverso i suoi occhi fatti della stessa materia del cielo. Sotto una luce diversa. Sotto la prospettiva di chi ha il potere di realizzare i sogni.

Natsume lo ascolta paziente, il sorriso che si perde nella figura dell’altro e si allontana dalle sue storie, dalle leggende sugli astri che più non sono capaci di rapire la sua attenzione. Ha gli occhi per qualcos’altro, l’anima rivolta non più alle nebulose e alle costellazioni che Subaru racconta con trasporto ma a lui.

Cerca le stelle in un altro tipo di cielo.

È distratto, fin troppo distratto al punto dall’innervosirsi perché non essere padrone della situazione è un qualcosa che ha sempre poco tollerato. Conoscere é importante, sapere come muoversi altrettanto.

Estraniarsi, vagare con la mente, può quasi rivelarsi letale.

Ma con Subaru è diverso.

Non è più tempo di quei pensieri da sopravvivenza. Non è più una questione di vita o morte, ma più un lasciarsi andare tra le braccia di chi è capace di rendere il mondo uno spazio in cui riposare.

Perché con Subaru sente che la sua guardia può allentarsi, la sua lingua divenire meno tagliente e la sua anima farsi cullare dal chiacchiericcio allegro dell’altro che in quel momento gli sta forse parlando di quanto ha appena osservato dal telescopio.

Forse, perché in realtà Natsume si ritrova sempre più impegnato a guardarlo che a sentirlo, più impegnato ad osservare il modo in cui il volto dell’altro si illumina mentre ammira il grande manto blu scuro che si estende sopra i loro visi come una mappa piena di segreti.

Cerca le stelle in un altro tipo di cielo. Così come cerca il calore del sole, di un sole che all’epoca ha temuto potesse incenerirlo ma che l’ha invece abbracciato con la dolcezza di un amante dopo una notte di segreti intrisi di dolore, con la cura che si riserva in genere a ciò che è fragile. A ciò che può spezzarsi.

Verso chi ha il timore di venire allo scoperto.

Subaru si volta e gli sorride.

Gli dice qualcosa.

Ma Natsume non lo sente e si sporge sulle sue labbra mettendo a tacere quelle parole.

Ed il cielo si chiude di fronte a lui mentre mille stelle esplodono ad incoronare il suo volto che avrebbe potuto ricordare perfino nella morte.

_Cause in a sky, in a sky full of stars_

_I think I saw you_


End file.
